


Room Service

by romanticalgirl



Series: Graduation Present [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Willow sat in what she was sure was the most uncomfortable chair in the universe. She drummed her fingers on her knees and practiced smiling every kind of smile she could think of. She felt like Xander putting her through on of his endless "asking out" run-throughs. Only she felt like she was doing it on a high wire act. "I really don't want to do this."

"You'll do fine." 

"They're going to hate me." 

"They'll love you." 

"You're father is head of the Watcher's council. He already hates me." 

"Why are we whispering?" Giles tried in vain to repress his smile. Managing to keep it to just a smirk, he turned to her. "Willow, my mother is excellent at tempering any preconceived notions my father has. I promise not to let him run roughshod over you. And if he does, I'll do what I did when he did it to me when I was your age." 

"What was that?" 

"Summoned Eyghon." 

"And that's supposed to comfort me?" Her green eyes were troubled when he smiled down into them. 

"I love you. They'll love you. How can they not?" He let the humor slip away and stared at her seriously. "Don't worry." The announcement of their plane came over the loud speaker and he pulled her to her feet. "It's all going to be fine." 

"Just don't say"

"What could go wrong?" 

"That." 

*****

Xander pulled on his bow tie and elbowed Oz. "Why are we here?" 

"Moral support?" 

"You're here because the council, being my father, wants to see how you view the secretive world of the Slayer. They feel they don't understand it anymore since apparently I didn't think it should be kept a secret." Giles fixed Xander's tie, slapping the boy's hands away. "Leave it." 

Oz patted his mostly red hair, "I really feel like a sore thumb here." 

Buffy nodded wordlessly. The ballroom was filled with the ultimate in elegance. Women were wearing gowns that had price tags that had price tags. "I'm not intimidated. I'm the Slayer. Would anyone mind if I passed out?" 

Giles squeezed her hand. "Just think about Willow. And what a sadistic bastard my father is." 

The music started and the entire crowd silenced. They all gathered around Giles, Buffy and the two Slayerettes at the base of the stairs. The curtains opened above them and Giles' parent's stood there. 

"As my son has decided that he could not return for this event, we have brought it here to Sunnydale. It is however, for good reason that he has insisted this, not for his usually simply rebellious one. 

The crowd laughed and Xander leaned toward Oz. "I never thought I'd actually hear a titter." 

"I know. I'm quite disturbed." 

"And so, in honor of said event, I would like to introduce you all to the lovely reason we've come to Sunnydale, my future daughter-in-law, Miss Willow Rosenberg." 

The crowd applauded loudly as the Giles' stepped to the side. Buffy's stomach sank. "Willow must be petrified," she whispered to Giles. 

"I'm afraid I know how she feels." He released Buffy's hand and started to climb the steps. Stopping half way, he extended his right hand. Willow stepped out of the shadows and the applause died. She stood there, her hair swept back into a soft chignon, her make-up classically done, her gown an ivory chiffon over a simple gold a line sheath. Giles was sure he had breath, although he couldn't seem to find it at the moment. She was stunning. 

Her gaze locked onto him and she made her way slowly down the stairs. As soon as he was in reach, she grasped his hand tightly. "Get me out of here," she whispered. 

"Can't do that, love. Smile." 

He could feel her trembling so he pulled her closer. Guiding her down the stairs toward the others, he held her steady. "Giles, your father really hates me. He hates me, doesn't he?" 

"He's trying to get back at me. Just smile, we'll make it through fine." They reached the end of the staircase and Willow reached out to take Buffy's hand. Holding onto her friend for even more support finally seemed to steady her. 

Giles turned to face his parents who had followed them down. "Well done, Willow." His father beamed. "And you must be Buffy. Giles has told us so little about you." 

Buffy smiled gracefully. "Yes. And you are?" 

"Randolph Giles. And my wife, Marguerite." 

Buffy nodded pleasantly to both of them. "So, you're the ones who sicked the vamp on me for my birthday?" 

Giles groaned and signaled Oz and Xander to distract the Slayer. "Mother, you look lovely." 

"I pale in comparison to you new love, Rupert." She took Willow's chin in her hand and tilted her to the light. "She reminds me ofwhat was her name, Rupert? Deirdre?" 

He stiffened and stepped back. "Dinner should be served soon. We should find our places." 

Willow watched his parents walk away, her eyes flashing fire. "I don't like them. And they don't like me. Who's Deirdre?" 

"A girl. The last girl I brought home to Mother. Eyghon killed her." He pulled her along with him as he made his way to the table. "Shall we keep Buffy from killing anyone?" 

*****

Dinner passed in relative peace. As soon as dessert was cleared, everyone headed back to the ballroom for dancing. Willow took Buffy by the arm. "Buffy, I can't do this. I can't." 

"You have to. This is important to him. You showed them all earlier. You can do it again. He stood up to the council for you. You have to do it for him." 

"You'll stay?" 

"Of course." 

The two girls walked up to Giles and his parents. He was in a heated discussion with his mother. "I will not. I have a perfectly good home, there's no need." 

"We have a suite, Rupert. You'll share the room with us. We haven't seen you since you've come here. Don't argue. You're fiancée can stay as well, we're not that stodgy." She smiled knowingly at Willow. "Besides, you already told me you were living in sin with her, I not likely to misinterpret that." Willow blushed and Mrs. Giles laughed. "You're good for him, I think. Keep him feisty." 

"I try." 

"Good." She motioned to her husband, "that is what happens when you don't." She sighed dramatically and hooked her arm through Xander's. "Dance with me, young man." 

"Um, okay." 

She winked at Oz. "And you, you're next." 

Oz smiled. "I'll put you on my dance card." 

"You see that you do." 

Willow relaxed as Giles slipped his arm around her waist. "I do like your Mum." 

"Told you." He grinned his satisfaction. "Dance?" 

"Why don't you dance with your Slayer. That's what this ball is about. I'll wait my turn." 

Randolph stepped up beside her as Giles moved Buffy out onto the floor. "So, you fancy my son." 

"And you fancy your son impregnating a witch." She turned her angry, green gaze to his. "So before you start, I love Rupert. I'm going to marry him. And there's very little you can do about it. I've faced the Hellmouth. Twice. You're not that scary." 

"Dance?" 

"Delighted." 

*****

Buffy started suddenly, stiffening in Giles' arms. "Vampires." 

"What? Where?" 

"In the room. Get Xander and Oz. They've got weapons. Everybody here should have something right? They know?" 

Giles nodded and released her, his eyes searching desperately for Willow. Buffy had been positive she and Faith had killed all of the vampires that had been part of the cult, but there were always doubts. Of course, these could be your every night, run of the mill ones. Which were bad enough. He motioned to Xander and Oz. Winding his way over to them he whispered instructions and again searched for Willow. 

"Everybody freeze." 

The room stilled. A group of vampires surrounded the stage. Giles' heart stuck somewhere in his throat when he saw Willow in the grasp of the tallest of them. 

"We know there's a Slayer here. She killed some friends of ours. So, either she comes forward or we kill some friends of hers." 

A vamp on either side of him disintegrated into dust. He looked around startled. Buffy and Faith both stood at the same time. "You're wrong. There are two Slayers here. Take your pick. We already did." 

Xander and Oz appeared as two more faded to dust. "Or pick us. But you better pick soon, cause you're runnin' out of cronies." 

The vampire pulled Willow out of the other's hands and lifted her neck to his mouth. "I choose her." 

Willow's cross embedded itself in its face and he dropped her quickly. She backed away from him letting Buffy and Faith close in. "Wrong choice." 

The Slayers killed the final two and the crowd erupted into applause. Buffy glared. "You people think that was a show?" 

Randolph laughed, "No, my dear. Just applauding a job well done. Surely that's allowed even in your, shall we say, unusual circumstances?" 

"You know, for someone whose job it is to keep Slayers alive, you sure do play a lot of games that involve trying to kill them. You might want to rework that battle strategy. Your son is a hell of a better Watcher than you ever could be." 

*****

Giles shut the door and leaned against it. Taking off his glasses, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That was horrific. Next time, remind me to listen to you." 

Willow simply glared at him. 

"What did I do?" 

"Buffy was right, you know. That was another test. Not for her, but for you. It was supposed to be to se who you would save me or Buffy." She stood up and stormed over to him. "They wanted you to chose. They were going to sacrifice me to make you chose." 

"They wouldn't do that." 

"Wouldn't they?" She shook her head. "I don't want to marry you." 

"What?" 

"I don't. I don't want to have children that are going to grow up to be monsters worse than the ones we fight. So, I'm sorry. I can't marry you." 

"Bullshit." He looked her up and down, his own anger rising. "We're getting married. It's that simple. I love you. You love me. There's no question. Sod the council. Do you think that I do whatever they dictate? Do you think I'm just blindly subservient? Do you think I want my child growing up to be my father? I know he's a monster Willow. My mother redeems our family. She's his saving grace. She saved me. Not from my calling, but from him. We'll do the same." 

She met his eyes. "I do love you." 

"Don't make this hard, Willow. It's not. If you don't want towe don't have to have children. We can be happy just ourselves." He looked past her. "As long as I'm with you." 

She smiled. "You want a child, don't you?" 

"What?" He looked startled

She grinned. "You do." 

"I never" he smiled back at her. "I want you." 

"Your parents are just down the hall." 

"I know." He grinned mischievously. "Feels like high school, doesn't it? Although that's probably not the novelty for you that it is for me. Come on, there's a Jacuzzi in the bathroom." 

"I don't"

"Chicken?" He undid his tie and tossed it on the bed. Slipping off his jacket, he started walking toward the other room. "Because if you are, there's just more champagne and strawberries for me." 

She watched him stop beside the bed and take off his shirt and vest. Kicking off his shoes, he sat down for a brief moment, removing his socks and belt. She heard his zipper slip down right before her turned back to her. The dark hair beneath his parted zipper tantalized her. "I'm not chicken." 

"Then come on." 

She pretended to consider before turning her back to him. "Could you get the zipper?" 

The soft, plush carpet caressed his feet as he walked to her side. With a soft pull, he parted the back of the dress, holding the material as she stepped out of it. She stood before him, only a lacy garter belt holding up her stockings. "Oh my." 

"Help me with the rest?" 

He knelt before her, slipping off her shoes. She gave small moans of pleasure as she felt the carpet against her feet. "Remind me to make love to you on the carpet in the morning." 

"I think I can remember that." 

He rested his head against her stomach, breathing in the soft musky scent of her. Kissing her softly, he unhooked the garter belt and let it fall. He placed another soft kiss on the mound of soft curls between her legs before gently slipping the stocking from her legs. He leaned back on his heels to look at her. "Shall I carry you?" 

"I think I'd like that." 

He stood, scooping her nude body to his. Her breasts crushed against his chest, her hard nipples teasing his own. He lay her in the tub and turned on the water. Adding some bubbles to the mixture, he stared down at her. "You are like a Venus." 

"Go get the champagne." 

"Don't go away." 

"No chance of that." 

*****

When he returned with the ice bucket and a basket of strawberries, she was enveloped in iridescent bubbles. He set the items down, plucking the perfect strawberry from the top. Sitting on the edge of the tub, he placed the tip of it between her slightly parted lips. "Hungry?" 

She opened her mouth and let him slide it inside. She took a bite, closing her eyes as he rubbed the juice of the remainder against her lips. He leaned over to kiss the taste away. 

Willow wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his still partially clad body into the hot, bubbly water. He merely deepened the kiss, chuckling against her lips. 

When she let him loose, he pushed his damp hair back from his face. "Good thing this tux isn't a rental." He pulled himself back onto the edge and slipped the pants off. She reached over to light the candle that sat on the edge of the tub. "Turn off the light, Rupert. I want to make love to you by candlelight." 

He did as she asked before slowly sinking back into the water. Turning the jets onto the gentlest setting, he moved forward, insinuating himself between her legs. "Want some champagne, my love?" 

"I want to taste it on your tongue." 

He moved much to her dismay, to bring the ice bucket closer. Pouring a glass, he brought it to his lips. Taking the smallest sip, he leaned down to kiss her letting her share to soft bite of the bubbles. He smiled knowingly. "Like surprises?" 

"Yeah." 

He poured the remainder of the glass on her exposed breasts. Lowering his head, he took one tasty nipple into his mouth. She shivered from the cold then from the heat. He transferred his attentions to the other hard nub, enjoying the multiple intoxication. 

Pulling his head back, he licked his lips. "Delicious." 

"My turn." She slid her cold torso under the warm water for a moment before reaching up for a strawberry. Pushing him back against the wall of the tub, she bit off the end of the fruit, giving it to him in a deep kiss. His tongue wrapped around the sweetness, taking it from her mouth. With the dripping juices, she traced his nipples then wound it through the hairs on his chest. Satisfied, she slid the remainder into his mouth while her tongue followed the trail the juices had left. 

Giles groaned as she straddled his hips while her tongue and lips sucked eagerly at his nipples. Even through the heat of the water, he could feel the hot flush of her sex poised above him. He reached for her, pulling her to him, holding the back of her head to guide the kiss. She could taste strawberries and champagne on his tongue. 

He moved them forward until she was reclining on the precut seat. Pulling a towel over, he folded it with one hand before tucking it gently beneath her head. He finally broke the kiss to look down into her eyes, like emeralds in the candlelight. "I love you." 

"And I love you." She touched his lower lip with her fingertip, letting the ring he'd given her shine in the light. "Make love to me?" 

"I thought you'd never ask." 

He moved between her legs. Using his hand, he guided his cock inside her, letting the warm waves of the water wash over them. 

She sighed happily. "I love you inside me." 

"Move to the right, love?" 

She looked curious, but did as he asked, giggling when the cascade of bubbles began caressing their joined bodies. "I like this." 

"Thought you might." He began thrusting slowly, raining gentle kisses on her forehead, eyelids, cheeks and lips. 

She slid her legs around him, pushing his knees together. He moaned against her neck before responding to her urgings by increasing his tempo. With half a thought, he adjusted the Jacuzzi control, turning the bubbles higher. 

She let out a long, low moan as the increased intensity hit her. The harder bubbles caressed her as his cock thrust deeper and harder inside her. Her thigh muscles clenched and she tightened her legs around his. He closed his eyes, struggling for breath in the steamy room. "OhGod" he could feel her rising to meet him with every thrust, feel the water assault their union, feel her shudder beneath him. 

Feeling her muscles clamp down on him, he finally let himself go, gasping for the air he'd been denying himself in the struggle for control. He lay his head on his arm against the side of the tub and looked down at her. "You look like the cat that ate the canary," he panted. 

"Why shouldn't I?" 

Considering, he shrugged. "To bed?" 

"Will you feed me some more strawberries?" 


End file.
